The Beginning
by philstar22
Summary: This is my idea of how the series should end plot wise. It will include a few chapters and an epilogue. It is short, only four chapters, as this is my first story.
1. The Introduction

The Beginning Today was the day, and everyone knew it. The day had arrived for the final battle between Voldemort and his death eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. At Hogwarts, the adult Order members were working on last minute details. Meanwhile, six pairs of eyes opened in the Gryffindor tower. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny, all now official order members, awoke, ready for the day.  
Harry Potter opened his eyes and gazed up at the ceiling of his head boy room. He smiled as his thoughts turned to Hermione, his Hermione. For she was his, just as he was hers. He thought of her bushy hair that flew around her as she ran. He thought of her smile that lit up her whole face. His favorite part of her, though, were her eyes. They were brown and deep, and they showed the complexities and contradictions that were Miss Hermione Granger. They sparked when she was sharing something she believed in or when she was talking about something she had read. They flashed when she was angry or arguing with people(especially Ron). He loved the way they shone with love for Him. He would do anything to protect her, to keep her safe. Most would not call her beautiful, but to him she was the loveliest girl he knew. It wasn't just her looks. Her inner strength and conviction shown through, effecting every part of her. Harry sighed. She would hate him for what he was going to do, but it did not matter. All that mattered was that she would be safe. He got up, satisfied, and prepared for the day ahead.  
Hermione sat up, stretched, and flopped back onto her bed. Her thoughts quickly turned to her Harry. She loved his black hair that wouldn't straighten properly. She often ran her fingers through it. She loved his smile, warmth on a cold day. Her favorite part was his eyes, deep emerald orbs that reached to his very soul. They glowed and flashed when involved in something he was passionate about like quidditch or stopping Voldemort. They turned dark when talking to Malfoy or about Voldemort or the death eaters. She hated when they filled with pain like they had after Sirius' death. She wanted to hug him and make the pain go away. She wanted to fight for him, vanquish all those who would cause her Harry pain. She wanted to spare him from the coming battle, but she new she could not. It was his destiny, the prophecy said so. He had to face Voldemort. She had promised herself that she would be there with him and would help him however she could. The problem was, her plan hadn't worked yet. She had no idea what the solution was. She jumped out of bed, walked to her desk, and concentrated on the paper in front of her. 


	2. The Past

The battle at the Department of Mysteries had been a deciding factor in the lives of our six students. The Order had realized their potential and had initiated them. They received special training daily. All unnecessary classes were dropped. They were instructed in basics, and received special instructions in their specialties. Ginny had developed an aptitude for transfiguration and potions. Neville in herbology. Luna was good in charms. Ron excelled at strategy. Harry in defense against the dark arts, and Hermione a little in everything. All summer and beyond they trained, harder and harder. Harry was made a prefect and took his duties seriously. Hermione was the first to notice that Harry had been pulling away from his friends. He would spend his spare time hiding who knows where. She began to get worried.  
One night, late, she awoke and for some unknown reason decided to break the rules and take a walk. She carefully slipped out one of the secret passageways so as not to be caught. She walked toward the lake. There, she saw a figure, lit in the moonlight, leaning against a tree, sobbing. She instantly knew it was Harry. She ran to him without another thought, knelt down on the wet grass, and put her arms around him. She held him there, rocking back and forth as he sobbed into her shoulder. Finally, he looked up and began to speak. He spoke of Sirius, his guilt, Dumbledore, the pressure to win, and finally the prophecy. Hermione listened to him and then began to speak. She spoke softly at first, telling him that it was okay to cry. It was normal after a loss. Then she spoke of Sirius and of how Harry was certainly not guilty. She told him that although no one was infallible, together they were all stronger than they were apart. She told him he was not and never would be alone. Then she said something else, something that would change the nature of their relationship forever. "Harry, I love you and I will always be here for you, no matter what." They both froze, instantly realizing the implications of her words. They could have been innocent, just the words of a friend, but somehow they both knew it wasn't. "Hermione, what do you mean?" He asked softly. "this." She leaned over and pressed her lips against his, softly, but unhesitant. He stiffened, then relaxed and returned her kiss. When they broke apart they spoke. They spoke of the past and of the future and of a friendship that had grown into something more. When they headed back to the tower, it was as boyfriend and girlfriend. Ron was jealous at first, but he gradually got over his crush on Hermione. The trio remained intact and the three were still the best of friends.  
Near the end of sixth year, the news came that Luna's father had been killed. She stayed with the Weasleys over the summer, and when school started again, she and Ron were going out. In their seventh year Harry and Hermione were made head boy and girl. By the middle of seventh year, Neville had gotten up his courage and had gone to ask Ginny out. However, before he could, she asked him out. Everyone was happy. They continued to train. Several Order members were killed including Mundungus and Snape. Remus and Tonks dated and became engaged. As the battle drew closer, Hermione came up with her plan. She worked on it day and night, whenever she could and was not in class or with Harry or the others. Everyone noticed her exhaustion and asked, but she would tell no one. She spent hours in the library and even more time in her room, working alone, refusing visitors. Finally, the day had arrived. There was one problem. Harry had to face Voldemort, but he had no idea what to do. 


	3. The Present

As everyone stepped into the common room, Harry grabbed Hermione.  
"Hermione, I want you to stay here. I need for you to be safe." He said. Everyone stared at him, backing away, not wanting to get in the middle of them.  
Hermione spun on him. "Harry, what do you think of me? I thought you needed me. Do you think I am so helpless that I cannot fight? Do you think I am so useless that you are better off without me? This is my fight too. I am a muggle-born. I am fighting for me, for my family, for those like me, and for you. Please do not ask me not to come. I do not want to be left out. I can help. I know you want to protect me, but I can take care of myself. If it were up to me, I would keep you out of the battle, but I could not do that to you. Please do not do not do that to me." "Hermione," He said," I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect you because I love you. I do need you. You are not helpless. You are the strongest person I know. Please forgive me."  
"Of course I will, Harry." She smiled and pressed her lips to his. They kissed for a while, then broke apart and headed out of the portrait hole. They met the others outside and headed to meet Voldemort's army. The battle raged, each side winning some victories and losing some. Among the dead for the Order were Bill and Percy Weasley, Cho Chang, Roger Davies, and Seamus Finnegan. For the Death Eaters, Macnair, Crabbe Sr., Narcissa Malfoy, and Avery were all either dead or captured. Sparks shot through the air, both red and green, filling the air with smoke. Harry shot a spell at Goyle Sr. and looked around. He had to find Voldemort. He did not know what he was going to do, but he had to try. He was surprised to notice that he did not see Dumbledore either. He thought that he would be in the thick of things. He carefully eyed the area, trying to figure out where Voldemort would be. For a second his thoughts turned to Hermione, but then he noticed that she was holding her own, and he turned back to finding Voldemort. He finally realized by process of elimination that he was at the quidditch field, so he headed that way. When he arrived, a sight met his eyes that filled him with horror. A green light left Voldemort's wand and hit Dumbledore, who slumped and fell. Harry screamed and ran over to Dumbledore's body. He knelt by him, leaning over, hoping desperately that he was not dead.  
"Harry Potter, we meet again, for the last time." Voldemort was over him. "I hope you are prepared for death, because you will not survive this day. I have decided to make your death slow and painful, since you have been getting more and more in my way. I hope you like pain, because it will be the last thing you remember. You will be seeing your parents soon. I'm using a spell now that will make everyone see this. I want them all to watch their hero, their savior, screaming, begging for mercy." Voldemort smirked and pulled out his wand."  
"I won't beg from you, not now or ever. It will be you who is dying today Voldemort. You and your followers have hurt and killed enough people. It is over. I won't let you harm anyone again."  
Voldemort just laughed and threw the crutacius at Harry, who yelled out a shield spell. Surprisingly, the shield was strong enough to block the spell.  
"Well, well, well. It seems Mr. Potter has finally realized his potential. You are indeed a very powerful wizard. But you just aren't powerful enough." With that, Voldemort hurled a curse at Harry, one he had never heard before. It hurled through his shield and hit him full on. Instantly pain filled him, unlike any he had ever felt. It was ten times worse than the crutacius, more painful than he had ever imagined anything could be. He fell, curled up, and screamed and screamed.  
"Like my curse," Voldemort smirked, "I invented it myself. I hope you enjoy it. This is for all the pain and time you have cost me. This is for getting in my way at every turn. Goodbye Harry Potter. Have fun."  
"Harry," A voice shrieked as someone came running onto the field. Hermione ran to him and knelt at his side. Voldemort turned and looked at her.  
"Your girlfriend, Potter. Well, maybe she wants to join you." He pointed his wand at her and said the same spell. She fell at Harry's side, shrieking. He rolled to her, trying to shield her. She leaned over and whispered something in her ear. He turned and stared at her, shock breaking through the pain.  
"Maybe your girlfriend wants the pain to end. Maybe she would be happy to die. Well, I'm here to help." Voldemort turned his wand to her again.  
Just as he was about to say the killing curse, Harry spun around and yelled out a spell. A golden light sped out of his wand. As it came to Voldemort, it expanded, encircling him. It then began to shrink quickly. After a few seconds there was nothing left of the spell or of Voldemort. This is what Hermione had been working on. She had invented a spell that could defeat Voldemort. Only Harry had the power to implement it. As a bonus, everyone had seen it because of Voldemorts spell.  
Harry slumped back down. He and Hermione looked at each other, smiled, and let the darkness claim them. 


	4. The Future

As Harry looked back on the rest of that year, it is all pretty much a blur except one moment. He found out that Neville had captured Bellatrix. Ginny had captured Malfoy Sr., and Ron, Draco. It all seemed very poetic to him. All of them had been responsible for the capture of many death eaters. They had all received awards, Hermione a very high one, and Harry the highest possible. Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna had received 700 points each, and Harry and Hermione had each received 1000 points.  
At graduation, Hermione had the highest grades, of course. Harry had done very well, and everyone else had not done poorly. The day after graduation, Harry and Hermione went to Godric's Hollow, so Harry could see where his old house had been. Both of them spoke of what was to come.  
"Hermione, I cannot imagine life without you." Harry said.  
"I hope we never have to be apart." She replied.  
"lets make sure it never happens." He said.  
She turned to look at him. "Are you asking what I think you are asking."  
"Yes I am. Hermione Granger, will you marry me. I don't have a ring yet, but I will get one." He replied.  
"I don't need a ring. I only want one if I can get you one." She smirked.  
"okay." He grinned.  
They were married a year later. Neville and Ginny married a year after that, and Ron and Luna two years later. Harry and Hermione both worked as aurors. They had three kids, James Albus Granger-Potter, Sirius Remus Granger-Potter, and Lily Minerva Granger-Potter. Proffesser McGonagal became head mistress. Remus married Tonks two months after the battle, and he became DADA teacher and deputy headmaster. Neville became the herbology proffesser. Ginny and Ron both worked at the ministry. Luna took over the Quibbler and did most of her work at home. Though there were other dark wizards and witches that came and went, nothing could separate this group of friends. Harry, Hermione, and Ron remained best friends for the rest of their lives. Harry remained famous, but not just as the boy-who lived. He was a great auror and leader. He eventually became Minister of Magic. As time went on, they remembered the events of their school days as only a small part of their lives. Though at the time they saw graduation as the end, they know knew it was only the end of the beginning. 


End file.
